The present invention relates to a woooden floor-board assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wooden floorboard assembly which is easily assembled.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5 first, a conventional wooden plate 40 has two protruded laterals 401 and two recessed laterals 402. Referring to FIG. 4 again, a first wooden plate 40, a second wooden plate 40, and a third wooden plate 40 are assembled together. Referring to FIG. 5 again, a veneer plate 30 is disposed beneath the first wooden plate 40 and the second wooden plate 40. The recessed lateral 402 of the first wooden plate 40 engages with the protruded lateral 401 of the second wooden plate 40. A wooden panel 10 is disposed beneath the veneer plate 30. A nail 20 fastens the veneer plate 30 and the wooden panel 10 together. However, the user has to use a large number of nails 20, veneer plates 30, and wooden panels 10 in order to assemble a large number of wooden plates 40 together. Furthermore, it consumes a lot of manpowers to assemble the wooden plates 40. If the user is not a skilled carpenter, the user may not be able to assemble the veneer plates 30 and the wooden plates 40 together by himself. If the user does not arrange the veneer plates 30 and the wooden plates 40 carefully, the surfaces of the wooden plates 40 will not be very smooth. When one of the conventional wooden plates 40 is broken, it is difficult to detach the conventional wooden plate 40.